


Beautiful Mess

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [92]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Draco may have overdressed.





	Beautiful Mess

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 510: Mess.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Beautiful Mess

~

Harry watched bemused as Draco tossed articles of clothing from his closet into an enlarging heap by the door. “Oi! You’re making a mess out here!” 

“Relax!” cried Draco. “Coming up with perfect club outfits takes time!” 

“They don’t need to be perfect,” Harry said. “They just need to be comfortable so we can dance.” 

“Shows what you know.” Draco appeared at the door, and Harry’s brain immediately short circuited. He looked _spectacular_ , his legs encased in tight black leather, tantalising glimpses of his muscled chest visible through his black, see-through shirt, his kohl-lined eyes glowing. 

“Damn,” whimpered Harry. “Wow.” 

~

Smirking, Draco sauntered towards Harry. The sensual movement of his hips was pure sex. Leaning down, he bracketed Harry with his arms. “Still think I’m wasting time?” 

Harry grabbed him, hauling him onto his lap. “You’re…a fucking…tease,” he bit out between kisses. 

Draco looped his arms around Harry’s neck. “I’m not teasing,” he murmured, his breathing going ragged as Harry ran his tongue along his neck. “I’m trying…fuck, Harry…to make us not look…mmm…a mess when we go out.” 

“Out?” Harry raised his head. “You think I’m letting you _out_ looking like this?” 

Draco laughed. 

~


End file.
